why did I fall in love with you
by lonewolf no boku wa
Summary: je suis nulle en resume alors... lisez pour voir
1. Chapter 1

_**WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?**_

#_PROLOGUE_

Un jour de printemps comme les autres à la fuuka, comme l'avait annoncé si joyeusement la météo ce matin, il fait 28 dégrée à l'ombre. La salle était bondée, intensifiant encore plus la chaleur. J'aime pas particulièrement la chaleur, j'utilisais mes mains pour m'éventer, je déboutonnais le deuxième bouton de ma chemise, je n'arrêtais pas de gigoter dans tous les sens essayant de me mettre à l'aise le plus possible mais ... rien, la chaleur persistait. Regardant l'aisance des personnes autour de moi j'avais comme l'impression que j'étais la seule à étouffer dans cette pièce.

- Natsuki ! lança mon amie me réprimandant. Arrête de gigoter !

- Bon sang mais il fait trop chaud ici ! En plus comme si ce n'était pas assez énervant faut aussi que ces gens en rajoutent avec leur bavardage. On ne s'entend même plus penser ! Grommelais-je. Mai soupira simplement exaspérée par mon comportement en guise de réponse.

Mai me connaissait depuis longtemps, elle savait que j'étais de nature grincheuse, mais elle savait aussi que je le serai encore plus aujourd'hui. Mais passons, je pense que ma réaction était légitime, ils ne pourraient pas la fermer et attendre tranquillement que ça commence quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi d'abord, je ne devrais même pas être là.  
Comme réponse à mon souhait la mélodie nuptiale commençait à jouer réclamant l'attention et le silence de tout le monde. Le silence régnait maintenant dans cette grande salle et on n'entendit plus que cette mélodieuse symphonie. La grande porte s'ouvrit sur un bruit sourd attirant et tout le monde se tourna en direction de deux formes qui commençaient à apparaitre. C'était la mariée au bras de son père. La robe était magnifique, sa coupe de cheveux était magnifique, en ce jour tout l'était chez elle, après tout c'était sa journée. Je souris faiblement…

-Aujourd'hui aussi tu es si belle Shizuru ! Lâchais-je dans un soupir.

Accompagnée de son père elle s'avançait lentement vers l'autel sous les regards admiratifs de ses invités.

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées et nous ont amenés là où nous nous tenons aujourd'hui. Les différents choix que nous avons fait, les mauvais ainsi que les bons, les chemins que nous avons pris… aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, tu es là, devant le prêtre, prête à échanger tes vœux d'éternité. Malheureusement…

_La personne qui se tenait à tes cotés en ce moment__ … n'était pas moi._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre I : NATSUKI KUGA_

_4 ans plus tôt_

La brise hivernale s'infiltrait dans la pièce par une fenêtre entre ouverte, envahissant le peu de chaleur qui s'y trouvait par cette journée de décembre. Comme à l'habitué lorsque je ne travaillais pas, je paressais dans mon canapé fixant le plafond comme essayant d'apercevoir un infime point s'y trouvant. Je ne portais qu'un débardeur blanc et un mini short noir, je sais ce n'est pas courant de porter ce genre de tenue en hiver mais bon qui s'en soucie, après tout j'étais chez moi et j'étais plus à l'aise comme ça. J'avais prévu de ne rien faire à part rêvasser aujourd'hui. Les festivités de la veille m'avaient complètement vidée, pourtant je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel qui aurait justifié mon état, j'étais restée dans mon coin comme d'habitude. Faut dire que je n'étais pas trop amateur de fête et le fait que c'était noël n'aurait pu rien y changé. Le regard dans le vide sur un fond sonore de coldplay, je me laissais gagner petit à petit par le sommeil. Sans vouloir être trop prétentieuse, je peux dire que ma famille est plutôt aisée. Bien que mon abruti de père nous ait quittés pour sa maitresse, en nous laissant moi et mon frère à la charge entière de ma mère, on n'a jamais manqué de rien. Maman trimait grave pour faire prospérer son entreprise et subvenir à nos besoins. Elle était vraiment une femme remarquable, elle ne s'est pas laissée abattre par le départ de l'autre con, au contraire ça l'a rendu beaucoup plus forte. Mon frère Haruhi au dessus de ses 21ans vivait dans un appartement au centre-ville à ses dépens, clamant l'indépendance mais surtout il voulait alléger un peu les charges de notre mère. Par conséquent, je me retrouvais constamment seule dans cette grande maison. Avec le temps je m'y étais habituée, j'appréciais même, ce silence qui était devenu une douce mélodie, un moment de solitude que je vénérais, je me sentais tellement à l'aise comme ça. Depuis ma tendre enfance, j'avais l'habitude de me retrouver seule, c'était surement dû à ma personnalité. J'avais un très grand problème à communiquer avec les autres. N'aimant pas beaucoup me mélanger aux autres je restais toujours dans mon coin juste à les fusiller du regard quand ils me dévisageaient. Les filles n'aiment pas trainer avec moi parce que je n'avais pas le même centre d'intérêt qu'elles, et les garçons non plus parce que tout simplement parce que j'étais une fille. Je me battais souvent avec eux quand ils se moquaient de moi, de mon attitude et de mon apparence. C'est à peu près comme ça que j'ai vécu ces 19 dernières années, à m'en foutre du monde entier. Mais bon je m'égards là, je disais donc que j'étais seule chez moi à écouter du Cold Play prête pour un nouveau tour dans les bras de Morphée quand tout à coup mon portable sonna faillant presque me causer un infarctus. Encore sous le choc de ma propre sonnerie qui m'avait extirpé d'un potentiel sommeil, je ne m'étais pas encore décidée à me lever. Mais le bruit commençais à m'irriter alors je n'eux d'autre choix que de le faire et de décrocher, envoyer le téléphone a la rencontre du mur aurait aussi était une option mais bon…

- QUOI ? Grognais-je en décrochant le téléphone, sans même prendre la peine de regarder le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

- Ooooh, mais du calme ! Ça va pas de répondre comme ça aux gens !

Bon sang, c'était Nao, je reconnaitrais cette voix et ce ton entre mille, et j'avais réalisé que je n'aurais pas du décrocher. Bien qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour raccrocher. Sans m'attarder sur cette pensée, je lui accorde quand même un temps de parole limité et sous condition. Ne dire que ce qu'elle avait à dire et me foutre la paix des la seconde ou c'était fait

- Tu déranges ma sieste ! Le parasite !

- Quelle hostilité si tôt le matin !

- Il n'est pas si tôt que ça! Répondis-je toujours agacée d'avoir été dérangée pendant ma sieste.

-Pourtant tu dormais encore. Rajouta-t-elle avec un gloussement.

-VIENS EN AU FAIT, NAO ! Criais-je à bout de patience. Déjà en temps normal j'étais d'humeur insupportable, mais quand on me dérangeait au beau milieu de ma sieste c'etait encore pire. Mais comme d'hab, Nao s'en foutait complètement, au contraire elle en rajoutait toujours.

-Ahlala, c'est demandé si gentiment ! me répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Mai m'a demandé de te rappeler le pro de demain. Au cas où tu aurais oublié ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas débile ! J'ai pas oublié !

- Qui sait hein ! Avec le cerveau que tu as, faut se préparer à tout.

-NAO ! Tu vas…..

- Hai hai, on se voit demain pour… c'était assez pour mes nerfs, elle se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule, encore plus énervée, je m'étais dépêché de raccrocher sans même lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien raconter d'intéressant cette fille.

En fait, malgré les apparences Nao est une de mes meilleures amies. Dire « mes » est surement exagéré parce que je n'en avais que deux. Elle était une des rares personnes qui réussissait à me supporter ou plutôt l'inverse c'était moi qui la supportait, Avec des caractères quasiment opposés, elle avec ses cheveux rouges sang, moi avec les miennes bleu-nuit sombres elle s'adapte vite avec son entourage (surtout avec des mecs) tandis que moi, toujours à être dans mon coin ne voulant adresser la parole à personne. Différentes comme le jour et la nuit, on n'aurait pas pu cohabiter, tellement nos présences contrastait l'une à l'autre, pourtant on est amie. Elle arrêtait pas de se foutre de ma gueule, à me narguer comme aujourd'hui, on se disputait souvent (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) pour des broutilles. Mais c'est ce qui nous avait rapprochés. Nao est la première personne à m'avoir vraiment compris. Surement parce qu'au fond on se ressemble quand même.

Je reprenais lentement mon calme et avait pris place dans le canapé où je me trouvais avant ce fichu appel. Etant toujours fatiguée j'essayais de retrouver le sommeil….mais il semblait déjà être très très loin. Je m'obstinais à le rattraper mais après 10 bonnes minutes mes yeux étaient encore plus ouverts qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Plus aucuns signes de sommeil à l'horizon.

- Et puis merde ! Je me relevais en soupire me dirigeant vers ma console, je l'ai allumé, m'installât le plus confortablement possible. La cinématique du jeu défilait sur l'écran… c'était parti pour ne plus s'arrêté. Comme toute les autres fois ou je m'étais retrouvée devant cette console d'ailleurs.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPITRE II : LA RENCONTRE_

Samedi matin, dans un bus bondé pour aller rejoindre Mai et Nao, j'étais assise dans un coin mes écouteurs branchées à fond sur un son de rock. Je ne cessais de regarder ma montre en tapotant du pied signe d'impatience. Il était déjà 09h15, merde j'étais définitivement en retard et le foutu bus qui avançait à quinze à l'heure, même à pied ça aurait été plus rapide, je n'aimais vraiment pas prendre le bus mais malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix. Fallait faire avec…

09h30 j'arrivais enfin au lieu de rendez vous (à préciser que le rendez vous en soi était a 09h), je m'appuyais légèrement sur mes genoux essoufflée, car j'ai du courir à perdre haleine de l'arrêt de bus jusqu'à l'endroit prévue. Je peux sentir que Mai me regardait d'un air perplexe.

-Ca va ? Me demanda-t-elle hésitante. Reprends ton souffle !

-Bon sang, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Nao râlait, comme toujours. J'étais toujours essoufflée m'empêchant de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- …

-Comment ca se fait que t'es autant en retard ? A demandé Mai intriguée

- De…Désolé …ah…le bus était bondé…et il…

- Pourquoi t'es venue en bus ? A-t-elle rajouté me coupant encore beaucoup plus intriguée

Je m'étais enfin relevée pour leur faire face

- J'ai pas eu trop le choix, ma moto est tombée en panne !

- Quoi qu'il en soit ca fait 30 minutes qu'on t'attend ! On est fatiguéeeeeeeeee !

- Bon ca va hein ! Je me suis déjà excusée non !

- Les excuses, ca ne suffit pas ! Comme punition tu nous paye le lunch !

- Et puis quoi encore ?

-STOOOOOOP ! Cria Mai, quand même, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous chamailler si tôt ! Elle s'était interposée entre nous deux, agacée. On devrait y aller, on est déjà assez en retard comme ca ! Conclu t'elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du grand bâtiment.

- La faute à qui ? Nao n'avait pas lâché l'affaire essayant d'avoir le dernier mot, mais fidèle à moi-même je ne la laisserais pas faire.

- Tu peux parler wouais, tu vas pas la ramener sans arrêt juste parce que t'es arrivé une fois avant moi. Me moquais-je avec un sourire en coin.

- BON CA SUFFIT ! Mai s'était énervé, et dans ce genre de situation la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire Nao et moi s'était de se taire. L'expression de Mai était tellement sévère que l'on s'était figé instantanément. La scène ressemblait à ceci : une mère en colère qui avait surpris sec deux enfants en flagrants délit de vol de bonbon.

De nous trois Mai était la figure maternelle, la grande sœur qui surveille tous pour que rien ne déraille, c'était toujours elle qui reparait nos conneries à moi et à Nao. Bien qu'on ait tous les trois le même âge, elle avait un degré de maturité bien supérieur à la notre. C'était surement due au fait qu'elle a ? du s'occuper de son petit frère qui avait une santé assez fragile à la mort de ses parents. Je me sentais parfois coupable de compter toujours sur elle, mais elle réussissait toujours à nous rassurer.

Mai nous avait invité (pour ne pas dire carrément forcer) à venir à une stupide festival culturel à l'académie Fuuka , je l'avait surement déjà dit mais j'aimais pas les festivals, c'est bruyant et plein de monde que je connaissais pas, en plus j'aimais pas particulièrement revenir dans cette académie, ca me rappelais trop ma vie de lycéenne et ca m'énervais au plus haut point. Mais elle m'avait convaincue, en prétextant que je ne sortais jamais de chez moi, et que c'était la dernière sortie qu'on pouvait faire avant le début des cours à la fac. Elle avait en quelque sorte raison car du fait qu'on n'avait pas choisit les mêmes filières, on n'allait pas avoir beaucoup d'occasion de se voir.

Malgré le fait que j'aimais beaucoup les maths et les matières scientifiques, j'avais choisis de faire management pour pouvoir aider ma mère dans son entreprise plus tard. Nao n'était pas très travailleuse, elle aimait les solutions de faciliter et entra dans le département des langues, là ou les tests d'entrée était les plus faciles. Quant à Mai, elle avait pour ambition de devenir un jour Médecin, et avait travaillé très dur pour pouvoir être accepté. Je me souviens même que pendant les révisions pour les examens on ne s'était pas vu pendant un mois parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être distraite. Ces efforts ont été récompensés car on allait tous les trois entamé notre première année à l'université de Fuuka. C'était pas la meilleure université de la région mais on s'en contentait.

Nous arpentions la cour de l'académie à travers les nombreux stands. En moins de dix minutes on a déjà perdue Nao de vue, surement déjà partie à la chasse. Ca va sans dire que je m'étais carrément ennuyé, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait m'intéressé un tant soit peu dans cette foire de je ne sais quoi. J'ai soupiré légèrement ce que Mai remarqua immédiatement.

-Tu t'ennuie tant que ca ? A –t'elle Soufflé doucement. Elle ne me connaissait que trop bien.

- bofff comme toujours ! Lui ai-je répondu avec un faible sourire

-Si t'as vie est si inintéressante, pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas un copain ? !Avait lancé la rousse aux poitrines plus que voluptueuses dans ma face sans ménagement avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Je suis sur qu'elle avait préparé cette ligne depuis des lustres pour pouvoir me le balancer à la première occasion.

-Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu ! Ai-je Rétorqué calmement lui faisant comprendre que la direction ou va la conversation ne me plait pas et que ce n'est pas la peine de s'attarder la dessus.

En guise de réponse elle a étouffe un petit rire, sans plus. Et on a continué notre chemin à travers la foule, parlant un peu de tout et de rien et s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder des trucs et d'autres exposés sur les stands.

-Ah… Mai attends deux secondes ! Mes yeux s'attardaient sur un stand qui avait attiré mon attention. Et oui j'avais repérer un stand de jeux vidéo et d'accessoires, enfin j'avais trouvé un truc un peu intéressant dans ce tas de n'importe quoi. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et Mai en fut étonnée car c'était la première fois de la journée que j'avais accordée mon attention à ce qui s'étalait devant me yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? A-t-elle demandé.

- il y a un truc que je vais voir là bas, tu viens ?

Mai observa le stand que je désignais avec mon doigt, elle poussa un petit soupire exaspérée avant de répondre

-Franchement Natsu, y a vraiment que ce genre de truc qui t'intéresse ?

-Ben quoi ? Lui ai-je lancé en fronçant mes sourcils pour montrer mon mécontentement en raison de sa remarque.

- bof rien, ca m'intéresse pas trop, alors je vais aller faire un tour ailleurs, je te retrouve là plus tard ! Se résigna t'elle pas trop envie de débattre sur le sujet, pas comme l'autre imbécile si elle avait été là, mais en fait ou était elle passer d'abord (je parle de Nao si vous aviez pas deviné), mais bon qui s'en souciait. Sur ce elle s'éloigna et se perdit dans cette amas de gens et moi je me dirigeais vers le stand qui avait attisé ma curiosité.

Je feuilletais le catalogue que j'avais en main depuis bientôt une heure maintenant, à la recherche d'un jeu qui pourrait être assez bien pour passer le peu de vacances qui me reste , c'est-à-dire exactement deux semaines, après ca il faudra retourner sur les bancs de l'école , en plus j'entrais en fac cette année ce qui signifiait nouvelle environnement, nouvelles têtes, et bien d'autres nouveaux trucs aussi… à cette pensée, j'ai soupiré fortement. Encore une fois j'avais trop pensé, en plus le gars qui tenais le stand essayait de m'aborder depuis que j'ai franchi les lignes de son semblant d'étalage il n'arrêtait pas de parler pour ne rien dire du tout, c'était soulant tout ca, je devais me dépêcher de choisir et de partir de là, car je n'aurais surement pas pu supporter davantage.

Je m'apprêtais à m'adresser au vendeur pour acheter le jeu que j'avais choisis, quand une voix criant mon nom m'interpella.

-NATSU ! hurla t'elle, mais ca va pas de crier le nom des gens comme ca. Maintenant tous le monde allait savoir comment je m'appelais. C'était Mai qui avait hurlé comme une folle en courant, suivie de près par Nao qui se tenait a une distance bien distincte d'elle pour ne pas avoir honte, puisque les yeux de tout le monde était rivé sur eux.

-Oiii, qu'est ce qui te prend de….. Commençais-je, mais elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de parler et que je m'étais retrouvé a courir aussi tirée par mes bras par la rousse. Bien qu'agacée je ne m'étais débattus.

- dépêches toi, il y un truc que tu dois voir a tout prix ! A-t-elle continué. J'ai regardé Nao, réclamant une quelconque explication mais celle-ci n'était pas d'une très grande aide. Elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse comme disant que je devais me contenter de suivre et de me taire.

On s'était enfin arrêté, elle m'avait indiqué un stand qui se trouvait devant nous, j'ai détaillé le dit stand et a priori je ne voyais rien d'extraordinaire qui aurait pu justifier le fait de m'avoir trainé de force, en fait c'était un stand qui vendait du… du….mes yeux commençais à s'écarquiller sous le choc,

-Du cosplay et des costumes fantaisies ! a dit Nao comme réponse à ma file de pensée. Elle a du lire dans mes pensées en voyant l'expression que j'avais. Mais qu'est ce qu'on faisait là au juste me disais-je intérieurement.

-hum… Mai ?

- Regarde-la ! Elle porte exactement le costume du personnage que t'aime le plus dans cette anime… c'était quoi déjà le titre? A t'elle Répliqua en pointant du doigt une fille.

J'ai détaillé la fille d'un regard vide, pas vraiment intéressée. Elle avait les cheveux châtaines, les yeux extrêmement rouges tels des rubis, sa couleur de peau était différente, une métisse peut-être, le costume qu'elle portait ne m'avait pas marqué exceptionnellement bien que c'était ce que je devais regarder le plus chez la jeune fille.

Nos yeux c'étaient croisées un instant… elle m'a regardé d'un œil insistant, avec ce sourire, ce sourire…

_« Pourquoi son sourire me parait-il si faux ? »_

Je ne m'étais pas attardé sur cette pensée et me décida enfin à me retourner pour partir quand Mai agrippa ma veste par le col faillant au passage presque m'étrangler

-Oiiiii, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Ai-je râlé

- Ano… ca ne te déranges pas si je te prenne en photo avec mon amie s'il te plait ? Lui avait-elle dit l'air de rien, se foutant complètement de mon avis

- Oui, cela ne me gène pas du tout ! ! Acquiesça t'elle avec son sourire, pour je ne savais quelle raison il y a un truc qui m'énervais dans ce sourire. Si ton amie le veuille bien ce sera un plaisir pour moi ! Continua-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sur qu'elle le veut !

- Oooii ! Ne décides pas à ma place ! Ai-je crié irritée, je m'étais senti comme si je n'étais qu'une marionnette. Et Nao qui n'avais pas sorti un mot mais regardât tout simplement la scène l'air indifférente, pourtant dans ses moment là c'était toujours la première à faire des commentaires.  
La brune a esquissé un sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

- Là maintenant je suis encore occupée mais vous pouvez revenir plus tard pour la photo, je serais là jusqu'à la fin de la journée ! a-t-elle dit toujours en sourire.  
C'était bizarre mais mon attention était focaliser sur ce sourire. Étais-je la seule à avoir remarqué qu'il était faux et rempli d'hypocrisie.

Mai lui a répondu avec le même sourire, elle était contente d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait à mes dépends :

- ah ok ! ca ne fait rien !

Pendant qu'elle faisait un échange de politesse, je m'en allai sans un mot, retourner à mon occupation première, c'est-à-dire acheter mon jeu. Nao m'a suivit de près, avec un air insouciant, sa présence était tellement transparente que j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était derrière moi. C'était rare qu'elle avait ce genre d'expression, d'habitude elle était bouillonnante d'énergie, avec son masque de mignonne petite fille. Toujours à l'affut d'une proie à chasser. Je jetais un petit regard en sa direction de temps en temps.

_« Devrais- je lui demander ce qui ne va pas ?_»

Après mure réflexion j'ai décidé de me taire.

_« Ca ne me regarde pas, si elle a envie d'en parler, elle parlera_, »

. Parfois je m'étonnais moi-même, à quel point je pouvais être apathique, si ca avait été Mai, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, j'étais différente, bien qu'elles étaient mes meilleures amies j'ai toujours eu cette tendance a ne pas trop m'impliquer.

_« Moins j'en saurais, mieux ca en vaudra pour moi ! »_

Et le reste de la journée se passa comme cela, échangeant de temps à autre quelque mot, déjeuner, puis gouter, enfin le moment de se séparer était venu, Nao a fini par trouver un pigeon et rentra au bras de ce dernier. Mai et moi étions rentré chacun de notre coté aussi. Juste pour dire, il n'y avait pas eu de séance photo avec l'autre. À mon plus grand plaisir Mai avait carrément oublié cette partie de la journée, on n'a plus croisé cette fille de la journée à mon plus grand bonheur.


End file.
